


Hellblau [1904]

by Vespertilla



Series: Magical Husbands AU [19]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ariana Dumbledore Lives, Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Romantic Fluff, Young Albus Dumbledore, Young Gellert Grindelwald
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vespertilla/pseuds/Vespertilla
Summary: Albus non credeva di poter mai essere tanto felice.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: Magical Husbands AU [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590775
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Hellblau [1904]

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot facente parte del [Magical Husbands AU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590775) (vedi descrizione della serie e [Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317433) per info)

_Mi prometti, vita mia, che questo nostro amore_

_sarà eterno e felice. O grandi dei_

_fate che sia vero ciò che promette_

_e che lo dica dal profondo del cuore;_

_potremo così mantenere per tutta la vita_

_questo sacro giuramento d’amore senza fine._

_(Catullo)_

[Vienna, 1904]

Albus non riesce a smettere di sorridere. Non riesce a tenere lo sguardo fisso su Gellert. E non riesce a staccargli gli occhi di dosso. Perché dopo tanti mesi, finalmente lo rivede di fronte a sé. Senza Polizia Magica né avvocati, senza solidi muri di pietra né sbarre. Non in un’aula, in una cella o nell’abbandono di una camera da letto invasa dalla notte. Ma nell’anonima – e vagamente rassicurante - anticamera di un ufficio.

Perché, dopo tanto nero e tanto blu, il suo Gellert è vestito di un sorprendente _bianco_. Una candida giacca da ussaro con eleganti riporti di pelliccia nera. I sinuosi ricami e gli alamari dorati sul torace e le braccia che esaltano l’oro dei suoi capelli e delle sue sopracciglia sottili.

Albus ha come l’impressione che il suo petto sia pieno di farfalle impazzite. Sente il fremito delle loro ali delicate contro il cuore. Come un incessante solletico di seta. Le immagina come una grande nuvola azzurra. Come se il suo petto fosse stato invaso dal cielo stesso. Un cielo estivo, glorioso e infinito. E riuscisse a stento a contenerlo tutto.

E l’espressione sul viso di Gellert, il modo in cui resta a un passo di distanza da lui e lo fissa, la testa piegata di lato, un sopracciglio più inarcato dell’altro. Il modo in cui sorride… malizioso, monellesco, amorevole. Non solo con le labbra – quelle labbra che non vede l’ora di baciare – ma con tutto il viso, con tutto se stesso. Come se _splendesse_.

 _Il giorno del loro matrimonio_.

Quella consapevolezza preme su di loro, rendendoli stupidamente emozionati l’uno alla presenza dell’altro, come non credono di essere mai stati.

“Ti ho portato un regalo,” esordisce Albus dopo un lungo momento di silenzio, sciogliendo le mani che tiene allacciate sul ventre e infilandone una in tasca.

“Spero che sia un rasoio, _Tomatchen_ ,” replica Gellert, in voce bassa e vibrante. Le dita sottili e cariche di anelli dimenticate lungo i fianchi. “Perché _detesto_ questa tua nuova fissazione per la barba.”

Il sorriso di Albus diventa enorme, il suo torace viene scosso dal brivido di una risata trattenuta. Si passa rapidamente la lingua sul labbro superiore e rotea gli occhi. “Mi raderò appena torniamo in Inghilterra.” Promette. Mentre, nella tasca, la sua mano continua a raccogliere e perdere il proprio dono di nozze. Come se il piccolo oggetto fosse vivo. Troppo entusiasta per essere catturato.

“No,” replica Gellert, piegandosi un altro poco verso di lui, penetrandolo con lo sguardo. “Ti raderò io _domattina_. Mi toglierò la soddisfazione di farlo personalmente.”

_La loro prima mattina da marito e marito._

Esultanza. Eccitazione. Una remota punta di panico. Albus scuote la testa e, senza rendersene conto, strofina in modo assente le dita della mano libera sul petto. Il cielo che sente dentro sta diventando sempre più _vasto_.

Riesce finalmente ad acciuffare il regalo e lo porge a Gellert, sul palmo della mano aperta. Un portasigarette d’argento acquistato a Londra prima di partire – una squisita scatola rettangolare sul cui coperchio è dipinta una veduta della campagna inglese. Una veduta che lui stesso ha stregato, per fare in modo che muti, mostrando i luoghi attorno a Godric’s Hollow. I _loro_ luoghi.

Gellert raccoglie la scatola e al suo posto depone un lento bacio. Il primo. Dopo un’infinità di tempo, gli pare. Albus lo sente bruciare sulla pelle nuda e sensibile, formicolare fino alla punta delle dita.

“Anch’io ho una cosa per te.” Annuncia l’altro, infilando la mano nella tasca della giacca.

“Non un rasoio, vero?” Lo schernisce morbido Albus, sollevando comicamente entrambe le sopracciglia. E la risata aspra ed esplosiva dell’altro fa fremere all’unisono le ali delle farfalle nel suo petto. Provocando dentro di lui un tremito, simile a una dolcissima onda.

“ _Nein, süßer_.” Il regalo di Gellert sono un paio di gemelli di zaffiro in una discreta montatura d’argento. Glieli fa scivolare sul palmo come fossero niente.

Le sopracciglia di Albus si sollevano ancora di più, i suoi occhi si fanno enormi. “ _Per Merlino_ , Gellert,” risolleva la testa, “il mio è solo…”

“Il tuo è _perfetto_.” Ribatte l’altro in tono morbido ma fermo, le dita lunghe richiuse attorno al portasigarette. “Io ho solo fatto smontare un vecchio gioiello di famiglia.”

 _Di famiglia_? Era convinto di non piacere affatto ai genitori di Gellert. Albus avvicina la mano a coppa al petto. Quasi volesse infilare i gemelli al cuore e non ai polsini.

“Ti piacciono?” Chiede Gellert. “ _Hellblau_. Lo stesso colore dei tuoi occhi.”

Albus resta per un attimo senza parole, mentre il cielo che sente dentro _cresce_. Cresce fino a sopraffarlo. _Hellblau_. Azzurro. Come gli zaffiri da taglio perfetto nel suo palmo. E quasi non riesce a credere di poter essere così tanto… “È troppo.” Balbetta.

“Niente sarà mai troppo per _te_ , _mein_ Albus. _”_

_… così tanto felice._

_*_

Senza che né Albus, né Gellert se ne accorgano, la porta della stanza si apre e Ariana fa capolino dentro. È tutta latte e miele, i capelli biondi come un’aureola attorno al viso grazioso. Al collo porta una collana di zaffiri molto simili a quelli incastonati nei gemelli di suo fratello maggiore…

Sorride, portandosi le mani alla bocca e poi torna a sparire dietro la porta. “Diamogli ancora cinque minuti.” Sussurra rivolta a qualcun altro. Probabilmente Aberforth.

“Ancora cinque minuti?” chiede infatti la voce di Aberforth seccata. “Dimmi che non stanno facendo le loro solite porcate. _Adesso_. Perché ti giuro che…”

“Sssh!” Lo redarguisce lei. E la porta si chiude del tutto con uno scatto sommesso.


End file.
